


Sweet Sensations

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan gets fucked on aphrodisiacs.





	Sweet Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day one. The prompt was aphrodisiacs.

Ryan was panting heavily, sweat running down his back, his face flushed bright red. Jon’s hand rested firmly on the small of his back, just the littlest bit grounding as his head spun with pleasure. The aphrodisiacs were a lot stronger than Ryan had expected, leaving him with no coherent thoughts in his head except how badly he needed Jon. 

He needed Jon, needed Jon to fuck him, needed Jon to make him cum. He tried to say something to that effect as he fucked himself on Jon’s cock, but all he could do was groan. 

He was drooling a little, his eyes screwed shut in pure bliss. Jon’s cock felt perfect inside him, so thick and big, filling him up. His own cock throbbed, but Ryan was too far gone to touch himself. All he could manage was a whine.

Jon seemed to get the point anyway, reaching up to wrapped his free hand around Ryan’s slick cock. Ryan bucked into his touch uncontrollably, whimpering softly. 

“Look at you,” Jon said. “You’re so desperate for me.”

Ryan nodded quickly, reaching down and clawing haphazardly at Jon’s chest with blunt nails. 

“N-need to cum.” Ryan could barely speak, his voice rough. He reached up to tangle his fingers in his own hair, pulling hard and feeling his scalp tingle. 

“Are you close?” Jon asked, his hand sliding from Ryan’s back to his hip, gripping him hard. 

“Yes, yes, so close,” Ryan whimpered. “So close, Jon, please!” His legs were starting to quiver, threatening to give out from under him as he continued to fuck himself on Jon’s cock. 

Jon’s rough fingers moved faster over Ryan’s cock and Ryan whined, choked off in his throat. All his nerves were screaming, his muscles tense, every sensation so intense he could only focus on breathing and the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Jon grunted, and just like that, Ryan was whining and all his muscles were spasming as he came all over Jon’s chest. Ryan was gone, his eyes rolling back and his fingers clenching uncontrollably. He felt stupid with the pleasure overwhelming his system. 

“Ryan?” Jon asked quietly from under him, reaching a hand up to Ryan’s sweaty cheek. 

“Please Jon, I need to cum again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
